


Make Me Beg

by joidianne4eva



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the lines between predator and prey blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts), [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts).



> Thanks to Cougars_Catnip for the read through and seriously this pairing needs more stories.

Damon’s had sex with men, women, vampires and humans but there’s something about fucking Alaric that blows all his experience out of the water. With humans there was always that level of control that Damon had to exercise but not with Alaric. The vampire hunter actually liked it when Damon was rough and if he ever tried to treat Alaric like a fragile human then it usually ended up like this, with the man straddling Damon’s hips, using him like the vampire was his own personal sex toy.

Alaric groaned as he shifted his hips just enough to make Damon’s cock grind against _that_ spot, the one that made his breath rush from his lungs liked he’d been running a marathon.

Damon sucked in an unneeded breath when Alaric clenched around him, the heat making his eyes cross for a moment and the scent of blood made him glance at Alaric’s hips where his nails had broken the skin but the other man didn’t seem to notice it. Hell Alaric didn’t seem to be noticing much…not the fact that he still had on his shirt, though it was unbuttoned, or the way that Damon’s jeans had to be rubbing against his naked thighs because the only thing that vampire had been able to do was get his jeans off his hips before Alaric was climbing on top of him, impaling himself on Damon’s cock like it was his only chance of salvation. The thought drew a dark chuckle from Damon’s throat and Alaric glared down at him as he braced himself against Damon’s chest, rising onto his knees and any thought of slow was wiped from Damon’s mind as he gave into the urging of Alaric’s body, his hips thrusting upwards, trying to get closer to the man above him.

At first the thing with Alaric had been a game of cat and mouse but now as Damon held Alaric steady so that he could slam up into him, the way that he knew Alaric liked it, he realized that he wasn’t sure who was the predator and who was the prey anymore.


End file.
